A Muzzled Zombie is a Relatively Safe Zombie
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Arthur is bitten this time, sort of the same story line, but I went back to find this one it was the first one me and Yoly wrote and well, I personally like this one a lot better. 3 Zombie!Arthur x Alfred.


It been a week since Arthur been bit Alfred could barely sleep as he knew the other was slowly dying on him. Of course he couldn't stay awake forever, even as they struggled for survival they finally had a place to stay in for a while. Though was likely going to regret falling asleep next to the infected male, so close to him unaware that his time would soon be up...

Arthur had tossed and turned that entire night with soft whimpers, having a horrible dream, though it stopped suddenly, everything going blank to him. He took a breath in through his nose slowly as he started to wake up, his eyes opening, the whites turned a shade of yellow and his skin itchy and raw. He rubbed an eye, sitting up and looked down at the other, his mouth watering to see him sleeping so close to him. Oh that was just- Wait, no... no no no he couldn't think like that just.. Calm down... "Alfred?"

Alfred groaned a bit as he shift in his sleep, his eyes looking up at the other though not really seeing. He was so tired and exhausted that he wasn't even able to fully register the state his lover was in. He blinks then his eyes widened slightly as he looks at him, no it couldn't be happening he didn't want to acknowledge it. Not yet for the love of god no, "A-Arthur...?"

He pushed his lips together when the other looked at him, turning his eyes down for a moment, then away. "I don't think I've got much longer." He said slowly, shaking. "What do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know, I don't want you to die!" He shouts, noticing the other look in his eye was getting a little less sane by the second. This couldn't be happening; this had to be a nightmare. "I love you too much, shit shit shit."

He looked down at the other when he shouted, eyes growing a little wide, filling with small tears. "I love you too Alfred, but there's nothing we can do... We've looked everywhere we could." He muttered, coughing once, scratching at his cheek, blinking when some flesh fell straight off, not feeling any pain.

Alfred was scared as he saw the other scratching off his flesh, grabbing his hands to stop him as he noticed skin peeling to reveal flesh. He shook his head wondering if this was REALLY how it was going to end with Arthur turning into a MONSTER and he had to be forced to kill him. They tried so damn hard hell he was thinking cause he survived for so long that maybe he was immune to it! "Please don't do this Arthur..."

Arthur looked down at the others hands as he took hold of them, staring blankly for a moment before he shook his head and looked at the other. "Alfred, I can't fight it off anymore..." He whispered, feeling the ball tighten in his throat. "Can I have one last kiss?"

Alfred teared up as the other stated he couldn't fight it anymore, trembling as he watched his lover tear up. He whimpers as he realized the muzzle was still on the other. Something the other insisted to keep on him in case he turned so he couldn't bite him, "Alright..."

He leaned his head forward for the other, turning his head down so that the other could pull the muzzle off, waiting until he had before he moved forward, pressing their lips together in a soft, slow and loving kiss. He allowed himself to linger there before he pulled away, feeling his heart slowing and he started to panic. "P-put it back on!" he said, trembling, things starting to get cold as the last bit of his life started to slip away into something completely different.

Alfred eyes widened as he heard the other panic and knew he had to muzzle him though his own heart broke as he fumbled and forced it on. The vibrant life in his lover's eyes starting to die as he accidentally scrapped some of the skin in the process. His lover body was no more than a shell now, "Arthur! Arthur, please no!"

Arthur watched the other, though after a moment of the others fumbling, he tried to pull back, the other having to force it on him, and as soon as it snapped into place, Arthur was gone. He growled out loudly when the other scratched him, pouncing on top of him and moved to take a bite, blinking when he couldn't and started to try to claw the muzzle off of his face, falling to the side, trying to rub it off with the floor and his hands, but no luck, he wasn't coordinated enough

Alfred watched as the zombie Arthur thrashed around, it couldn't take a bite out of him with it on meaning it couldn't concentrate on trying to eat with something in it way. He cringed at the mockery of humanity in front of him so uncoordinated it was like a dog then a human now with the last of his humanity gone. Though he should be thankful that the other couldn't bite him and kill him, it strangely bought him no peace. His own heart shattering as he starred, a broken smile grew on his face as he laughs a bit. "S-So this is it?"

He froze for a moment when he heard the other talking, growling out loudly as he stared at him, eyes wide, breaths panting as he tried to get the muzzle off. He whined, pushing himself up a little, shoving his cheek against the floor roughly, pushing himself across the floor, allowing his face to drag, though once again, the muzzle didn't move. He growled in pure frustration and glared at the other, knowing that he did this to him. If he kept it on, he was going to starve, that's what instinct told him, and he wouldn't let that happen.

"Just like an animal..." Alfred murmurs as he looked at the other, could he still call him a lover when all the other sees in him is a meal. No it was still Arthur just someone that would bite his head off if the muzzle came off him. He approaches the other his hands in a fist as he watched Arthur thrashed; he wasn't able to figure out how to get it off. All he was doing was hurting and damaging himself, he chuckles a bit as he smiles at the other glare. He walks over to him and hums a bit, "Arthur you aren't going to be able to take that off..."

He growled deeply at the other when he started to come over toward him, sitting up a little and backed away, showing him teeth as his growl became louder. He wouldn't let the other get close to him, not now. Oh hell no. He backed away until he hit a wall, eyes narrowing on the other intensely.

Alfred grins as he looks down at the creature, it was amazing how something as terrifying as a zombie become so animalistic that once they can't bite they act so fearful of a human. He kneels down as he looks at the creature amused when the other hit his back against the wall, feeling a sick excitement inside him as he realized he had the power in this situation. That his lover was giving him a chance of power over the things that terrorized the streets.

Arthur glares at him as he kneels down, sitting up a little straighter to seem bigger, but when the other did the same and proved that he was, in face, the bigger of the two, he shrunk down and curled up, trying to make himself as small as possible, the look in the other's eyes threatening. His growling stopped, replaced by a slight whine, looking up at him with wide eyes, unable to think of a way of getting away.

Alfred grins at this when he saw the other position and heard the whine from the 'defanged' zombie. He reaches out knowing the other couldn't bite him and grabbed the collar of his first, he wasn't about to be damage anymore of the other flesh. Oh no he wanted Arthur to stay in one piece for at long as he could, he loved him so much. Though this thing wasn't his lover simply a parasite living in his love flesh and blood, "Hmm i don't want a painful death, or to become mindless..." He strokes the zombie as it groans something, "I wonder..."

He blinked when the other grabbed him, letting out a slight growl, his hands wrapping around the others wrists, trying to push them away from him, though when that didn't work, he simply slipped down out of his shirt, moving straight back into his corner, glaring at the other threateningly. He then looked passed him for a split second, looking for a way to get away from him or to get help, but he couldn't hear anything outside. He growled, staring at the other, his eyes locked on the others

Alfred frowned as he was left with just a shirt, at least there was some intelligence in that thing mind. But then of course there should be with how those things hunted like in a pack. Too bad for Arthur a muzzle too complicated to just take off, but he wasn't going to let him escape. "You know we didn't even have sex together..." He mumbles as he looks at the other, eyes locked with Arthur who seemed to want to escape to go with the other creatures who might be able to destroy the thing if they figure it out. No he not losing him to those things, not till he dead himself or something. He goes and shoves the zombie to the wall making sure not to damage the skin as his hands began to remove the other pants.

Arthur growled loudly when the other spoke again, his voice odd in his ears, knowing it wasn't.. It wasn't right. He wasn't one of his kind. He bared his teeth once more, nose scrunching up a little bit, blinking when he was shoved up against the wall and went to let out a terrible scream, though stopped when he felt the other removing his pants, looking down at his hands, completely and utterly confused as to what the other was doing to him. He growled once again, going to take a bite out of the other, though found, once again, that he couldn't. He shoved the other off of him and went to get up and pass him by, tripping on the others arm and soon as he hit the floor, started to crawl toward the door.

"Oh no you don't!" He snapped as he goes and tackles the zombie, hearing the creature grunt as he tries to grab him away from the door. He wasn't going to let the other leave him fuck it, he didn't give a damn anymore if this was just plain wrong. Or that the creature was wondering what the hell was going on. He was his Arthur first his Arthur dammit! "You can't bite with me that thing on, maybe once I'm done and I just plain want to die I'll let you bite me. Till then I'm not letting you go till I'm done."

He let out a growl at the other, as if he was defying the others words, though didn't understand them whatsoever. He glared at him heavily and tried to crawl with the other on his back, growling even deeper and trying to kick him off with each passing moment, severely pissed off that the other would dare do this. Though, he was more fearful that the other was going to hurt him really. He just knew he had to get away and back to the safety of whatever group he could get into.

Alfred wouldn't let him go oh no he was pretty damn stubborn even when the other kicked him hard causing him to wince. He grunts and pulled him up and away again falling on his ass as he held him tightly. His hand trailing down as he goes to remove the other pants fully, he was still perfect down there. Unmarred and unscratched by anything. Despite the corruption that was in his body. "Arthur..."

Arthur blinked a bit in surprise when the other pulled him back, growling a bit, though was unable to pull himself away, kick at him, or struggle very much. The other hadn't bitten, hit or done anything to him yet, so he slowly relaxed. He turned his eyes downward, watching the others hand, hearing his name and looked back at the other for a moment. "..." He went completely silence.

Alfred smiles as he nuzzles the other affectionately, knowing the other didn't understand why he was doing this. But he didn't want to just be left alone he loved Arthur dearly even if now he was reduced to an animalist form. He was still his Arthur no matter what. His hand trailed the other inner thigh noticing how the other went quiet when he heard his name. "I love you Arthur..."

He blinked at the other, hearing that word again, knowing that it had something to do with him. He had heard it somewhere before, but he just couldn't figure it out.. He instead focused on the others hand, watching it trail over his skin slowly, unsure of what he was doing exactly, but he made no move to fight it just yet. He wasn't trying to hurt him, and it seemed a bit affectionate, but it was still odd. He didn't know what to do about it, but his stomach gave a growl.

Alfred smiles at the other confused expression humming softly as his hand trailed up his thigh. His hand touches the other cock a bit curious if the other body could get excited. He remembers Arthur saying it looked like they could be sexually excited but he was too busy freaking out. He might as well test it out with a freshly turned zombie, "I won't hurt you..."

He jumped when the other touched him there and let out a deep, loud growl, moving to take a bite out of the other, but once again, found the muzzle to be a problem. He shoved his hand away, turning to pounce ontop of him and dug his nails into the others wrists as he pushed them down, eyes locked on the others and threatening, growling deeply as his breathing got heavy, keeping the other down as best as he could.

Alfred yelped as he was forced onto his back groaning a bit as the muzzle hit him, a small smirk on his face as the other realized it wasn't working. He grits his teeth as the other dug his tails into his wrist as he pushed him down, his own blue eyes looking up at the other noticing the other breathing gotten heavy. It seems there was a reaction to the touch but the other either didn't want to explore it or didn't want him having that kind of power over him. He licks his lips and grins a bit as the other seemed to be recovering and trying to just keep him down.

He glared down at him sharply as the other smirked up at him, scraping his nails down his arms, moving his hands down to the others pants, gripping them for a moment. He had gotten rather excited from the touching, but it pissed him off and he didn't want to be pushed down like that. Only women were bent over or submissive males and he wasn't one of them. If the other wanted to mate it was on his terms or nothing, even with this stupid muzzle on. If only he could figure out the pants...

He growled, ripping them off instead of unzipping them and turned the other over, shoving his chest down into the floor hard and leaned over him.

Alfred cringed as the other scrapped down his arms, knowing that was going to leave a nasty scar there. The other seemed pissed but the other wasn't trying to make a dash to leave him. He was surprised as the other ripped off his pants and grunted as being forced onto his chest, eyes widening as he realized he was going to bottom. This was likely going to be painful if the other was as animalistic as he thought he was and was prepared for pain, yet was slightly excited that he was able to convince the zombie of his lover to 'mate' with him.

He growled next to the others ear as he got himself ready, gripping onto his hips to keep him in place as he started to dry hump him to get himself excited. He grunted softly, resting his chin down on the others shoulder, his hips moving faster at the pleasurable feeling, eyes slipping closed as he got harder, his erection rubbing up between the others legs, the other much warmer than him. He continued to thrust his hips until he found the others hole, not bothering to position himself with a hand, but instead pushed his hips roughly forward a few times, working his way in and cramming his cock into the other, gripping his hips tightly in his hands.

Alfred shuddered as he heard the other growl in his ear and the other hands grip onto him tightly, flushing as the other dry humped him. He gasped and flustered as he felt the other cock against his bare flesh rubbing against him with the other body movement. The other was just a bit colder but it didn't step his own excitement as he felt the other cock between his leg, "A-Arthur~" He wince as he felt the other find his hole and his eyes widened as he knew the other was going to go in dry, he squirmed about to try and move away. His eyes widening as he teared up in pain, feeling the other push into his rectum roughly. His body stretching and ripping slightly from the rough intrusion, "Shit! Ah!"

When the other tried to get away, he let out a deep growl and moved a hand up, shoving his head into the floor and kept him there as he hunched over him, thrusting in harder and harder. His breathing turning into short panting breaths by the others ear, the others voice still unknown in his ears, all but that one word. He moaned, uncaring if the other was in pain or not, but he could smell the others blood and it only made him hungrier and more excited, his cock growing harder and larger inside of the other as he thrust in deeper and faster, their bodies rocking from the force of it, forcing the others face to rub roughly against the wood floor. That however was none of Arthur's concern; he was just keen on getting himself off. That was it.

Alfred cringed as his head was shoved into the floor, tears welling up in his eyes as the other hunched over him and began thrusting harder into him. He could hear the other breathing turning into pants while his own turned into whimpers and cries. Yet he wanted this, it was his fault Arthur was like this for having not been fast enough to save him. He wanted this pain even if he wanted to pull away, he moans and cries out as he felt the other grow harder inside him. He grunts as the other pace increased, his own body being forced against the wooden floor as blood dripped from where they were connected. He hissed in pain as he pushed back against the other slightly letting out a cry of pain as the other pounded into him. His blue eyes filled with tears as he began to chant the other name like a mantra, "Arthur, Arthur, A-Arthur!"

Arthur gasped and moaned next to the others ear each time he moved in, eyes closed as he continued, far too gone now to even think about stopping until he was finished. "Ahh.. A-ahh.. Raah~" He let out softly, lips parted and trying to bite at the other, unable to, but couldn't get too frustrated just yet. He growled, letting the others head go and he gripped his hips once more, pulling them back as he thrust forward, only making it rougher, the blood making it a little easier to move, but that didn't matter. The smell was driving him mad, he needed to taste it, he had to.. It smelt so good! He leaned forward, pressing his chest flush against the others back as he continued to thrust, moaning softly, his lips forming the others name softly, though it only lasted for a split second.

Alfred whimpers and cried out as the other moaned in his ear, his glasses had fallen off since his head was pushed into the ground, though it didn't matter to him as he listened to the other voice as he felt the other finally release his head. But it seemed only so that he could be even rougher with him, he clenched his hands into a fist as he cried out. Feeling the other hands on his hips pull him back into the other thrust, feeling the creature with his lover face reach so deep inside him. He felt so big like he was going to be split in two at the rate the other was brutalizing him, though he knew the other wasn't going to understand him or care if he protested at this point. He felt the other lean forward feeling Arthur chest against his back again, his eyes widening as he heard the other slightly moan his name. Even though it was just a second it meant more than anything in the world, "Yes, yes! Arthur!"

He moaned softly, grunting each time as he thrusted into the other, going nice and hard, the smacking of the others flesh much more than just a sexual pleasure, it was like he was tenderizing him. He wanted to just take a bite out of him right this minute but he couldn't it caused him to growl loudly, moving harder in frustration. He panted by the others ear as he said that word again, closing his eyes as his body shivered and shook, getting close to his climax. He didn't make any move to slow down, keeping the pace he had set for himself with deep breathless groans, and with a few more thrusts he filled the other up without warning, slumping down onto the others back.

Alfred couldn't even think anymore as the other brutalized him, feeling blood trail down his inner thigh as the other thrusted inside him, his body sore and in so much pain as he listened to the other grunt and growl at him. He moans softly as he felt the other move harder into him, his nails digging into the wood as he threw his head back, "AH!" The other hit something good inside him after so much pain with small pleasure, an intense pleasure hit him. His own moans and cries growing as he cried out his lover name. His body pushing back against the creature as he licks his lips wanting so much more, his body was so warm while the other felt cold. His eyes widened as he felt the other thrusted a few more times and filled up his ruined inside with the creatures seeds, the realization of how disgusting he had become to allow such a thing to happen to him. To allow himself to be fucked by the very damn creature he and Arthur been trying to escape tears began to flow down his face as he smiles. He hadn't reached his climax yet so close yet so far. "Arthur, I love you so much..."

He moans softly as he felt the other slump on his back wondering if he was infected now cause the creature seeds were now inside him. He didn't know but he didn't care either anymore, he hums slightly in delight as the other slightly colder body. "Seems even Zombies can get a bit tired..."


End file.
